Never Knew
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Harry follows Draco into the Dark forest were he meets up with aurora. She tells Draco a story that will change everything. And Harry see's Draco in a whole new way
1. Chapter 1

"All those Going to Hogsmeade, please follow me and everyone else must go to their dormitories." Professor Mcgonagall  
Harry watched as the others left.  
"I promise we will get you something" Ron said to Harry  
"I am sorry you can't come" Hermione said hugging Harry.  
"It will be fine. Have fun." He said but inside Harry was cursing the dursleys.  
As he turned to head to Gryffendor tower he spotted Malfoy.  
He was sneaking across the grounds and hid.  
Draco was waiting.  
Waiting for everyone to leave so he can go and see her.  
It has only been 3 months sense he last saw her but to Draco, it seemed like years.  
Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak.  
This day was not going to be as boring as Harry had first expected.  
Once everyone was gone Harry watch Draco run straight towards the dark forest.  
He stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before running after Malfoy.  
They stood side bye side, Draco unaware of his company.  
He took a deep breath and ran straight into the forest.  
Harry followed him, overwhelmed with curiosity.  
They ran until they were far out of sight then started walking.  
They walked for about a half an hour then the reached a clearing.  
"Aurora!" Draco called cupping his hands around his mouth.  
He waited for a moment before calling it again.  
Malfoy looked around and then they heard a faint voice call out from the trees  
"Draco?" It was a girls voice.  
"It's me." Draco said smiling.  
The most beautiful girl Harry had every seen stepped out from behind a tree.  
She smiled at the sight of Draco.  
"You came." She said biting her bottom lip.  
Draco raised his arms and she ran into them, falling into his hug.  
Harry's mind was racing but there was one question that dominated his mind.  
'Who is she and what is she doing in the Dark Forest?'  
"I thought you forgot about me..." She said letting go of Malfoy.  
"I could never forget about you."  
"I know, I just missed you so much. It is rather lonely with-out you."  
"I am sorry I couldn't come sooner, but it is getting harder to sneak out of the castle now that _you-know-whom_ is back." He said  
"Shall we walk?"  
They stared walking and came to a group of small trees.  
Malfoy clasped his hands and bent down.  
She laughed and sent her foot on his hand as he hoisted her up.  
She settled comfortably on a branch and grabbed Draco's arm pulling him up.  
They sat side by side and Aurora set he head on his shoulder.  
Harry sat down at the base of the tree trying to listen to their conversation.  
"Draco..." She said, her voice sounding weak.  
"What is it?"  
"Let me tell you a story... You remember Maleficent, my 'mother'?" She asked  
"Yes"  
"Well, many years before I was born, when Maleficent was just a child she met a boy by the name of Stefan.  
Stefan can to see her every day, they became the best of friends and later on fell in love.  
Well after being friends for about 3 years he stopped coming.  
She would always sit and wait, hoping he would come.  
But Stefan found a new life. One that didn't include Maleficent's kind.  
About 12 years later a man who had a grudge with her came to Stefan and made him a offer.  
He told him if he would kill Maleficent he would give him a life of comfort and wealth.  
Stefan had lost his parents when he was young and had to take care of him self.  
He never had money.  
So he agreed. He went back to Maleficent and lolled her into a false sense of security.  
He drugged her and pulled out the knife.  
But he couldn't bring himself to kill her.  
She was his first friend, his first true love.  
Instead he cut off her wings and brought them to the man telling him that she was dead.  
Stefan got his money and was happy.  
He got married and had a child.  
When Maleficent heard about the child she showed up to give the child a gift.  
When Stefan took her on prized possession it turned her cold.  
She cursed the child.  
She said that the child would be beautiful and be loved by all who meet her.  
But on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death were there would be no awakening.  
But if true love found her she would awake.  
Draco, The little girl is me" She was crying and Draco was holding her hands.  
Harry was in shock.  
"It will be okay. I won't loose you. I will find a way to make sure you stay around for a long long time." Draco said, his voice quavering.  
Harry watched a tear roll down Draco's face.  
"Not even magic can stop the curse."  
"True love! What we have is true love." He said kissing her on the forehead.  
Harry gasped.  
They got silent and looked around.  
"Don't you see Draco! True love doesn't exist! There is no answer. I am going to die." She said sobbing.  
Draco was shaking.  
He jumped down from the tree and walked over to a small stream running through the trees.  
He splashed some water on his face.  
Aurora walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Look at me." She said "I have about forty days, and as long as I get to spend time with you I will leave happy."  
Malfoy started crying again.  
It was then that Harry realized the tears going down his face as well

**What do you guys think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Aurora sat for hours talking quietly and throwing small stones into the stream.  
Harry watched in silence listening to them.  
He had never seen this side of Draco before.  
"Shh..." Aurora said standing up. Draco stood up beside her.  
"What is it?" He whispered.  
"I thought I heard something coming from over there." She said pointing to the area where Harry stood.  
Harry looked down and realized he stepped on a small twig.  
"Come on out, we know you are there." Draco said  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Aurora said smiling.  
Harry debated weather or not to stay under the cloak.  
'I must be outo of my mind' Harry thought after deciding to take off the cloak and show himself.  
"Harry, I should of known!" Draco said.  
Aurra set her hand on his shoulder and Draco calmed down.  
"So you are Harry. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Draco has told me many wonderful things about you." She said smiling and holding out her hand.  
Harry reluctantly shook it his eyes still on Draco, who looked quite calm despise the fact the Harry had been spying on him.  
"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Draco asked kindly.  
"Um, sure, I guess." Harry said feeling like it is a trap.  
"I will ask Diaval. DIAVAL!" She called.  
A few minutes later a small black raven flew down and landed on Aurora's extended arm.  
"Hello pretty bird." Draco said patting the bird on the head.  
She bent down and set it down on the ground.  
The bird suddenly transformed into a man.  
"Hello Diaval." Draco said.  
"Draco, it is good to see you again. And who might you be?" He said turning to Harry.  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
"Harry is a friend of ours. I was wondering if he may join us for dinner." she asked the man.  
"That is fine. Will you be heading home soon?"  
"Yes sir. I was telling Draco about the curse..." She said  
He looked at her with pity.  
"Well, I shall see you soon. I will tell Maleficent of our guest." Diaval said.  
"It was nice meeting you." He said shacking Harry's hand before transforming back into a raven.  
Harry eyed Draco again but he just laughed.  
"I can tell I have a lot of explaining to do." Draco said. "So, Shall we be going?"  
"Yes." Aurora said and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist.  
They started walking but Harry stood still, In shock of everything that had happened.  
Aurora turned around.  
"Come on now, don't be shy" She said smiling at Harry.  
Harry smiled in return feeling a little more relaxed.  
They walked for a while and then they paused.  
"Harry, before we enter you must swear not to share anything you have seen or heard today. Do you swear?" Aurora asked Harry  
"I swear."  
"Wonderful." She pulled a small gold pendulum out of he pocket and pressed it to the trunk of a tree.  
The tree split exactly in half revealing a large lake.  
"It is as beautiful as I remember." Draco said quietly.  
Aurora laughed and grabbed Draco's hand and together they jumped onto a near by rock.  
Harry followed and they jumped from rock to rock. Draco paused for a moment to look back at Harry and Aurora.  
He was getting ready to jump but Aurora pushed him forward and he fell into the water.  
When he resurfaced both Harry and Aurora were laughing.  
Then Draco grabbed her leg and pulled her in.  
She came up and all of them were laughing.  
Draco then reached up and pulled Harry in.  
Harry came up gasping.  
"I honestly don't know how you didn't see that coming." Draco said and they started laughing again.  
They played in the water, splashing each other and laughing.  
Harry stopped and realized something.  
He was having a war with himself in his mind.  
Draco, who he had always known as his enemy, one who hated him, was now laughing with his like the were lifelong friends.  
Aurora, a girl who was going to (Practically) die in just over a month, was laughing with out a care in the world.  
Harry wished he could do that.  
Accept his fate and still be happy, laughing with his friends with not a care in the world.  
They swam to shore laughing and soaking wet.  
They walked for a while then they reached a small cottage.  
"I'm home" Aurora called out.  
Maleficent stepped out of the cottage and Harry instinctively took a step back.  
"This is Harry Potter, He is a friend of ours." She said.  
Maleficent smiled at Harry.  
She hugged Draco. "It is good to see you again."  
The ushered the group into the house.  
They sat on the small couch in the living room.  
"We are going to pick some lettuce and tomatoes for salad." Aurora said standing up.  
"Don't take to long dear."  
They walked outside to a large garden that lay about a quarter mile away.  
Draco and Harry each carried a large hand woven basket.  
Harry and Aurora started picking tomatoes as Draco picked lettuce.  
"So Harry, tell me a little bit about yourself." Aurora said handing him a small ripe tomato.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know, how old are you, who are your friends, you know, just tell me about yourself  
"Well I am 15, my best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
"Draco's told me a little bit about them."  
"What did he say?" Harry was wondering if it was bad things about Hermione being a mudblood and stuff.  
"Well, he said that Hermione has a wonderful mind and Ron has many siblings and you fancy Ron's sister." She said  
A faint blush crept its way on to Harry's cheeks at the mention of him and Ginny.  
She giggled and called out to Draco.  
"We are finished, are you done?"  
"Yes." Draco was then standing next to them.  
"We best be going then."  
They started walking back.  
"Um, what is Maleficent?" Harry said.  
"She is a fairy. I want to be a fairy, she said maybe for my 17th birthday she will give me my own wings!" Aurora sounded exited but when Harry looked at Draco he was looking down at his feet frowning.


End file.
